They're Broken
by JohannaPatricia
Summary: After the war Johanna met Gale in district 2 and they stayed together trying to forget their pain. Gale decides to go back to 12 and she follows him, they meet their past. Please tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1: A Trip Idea

**If this story looks familiar that's because I wrote it this summer but I took it down to fix it. Please tell me what you think of it so far or what I could add or fix in a comment :)**

 **I do not own The Hunger Games.**

I'm engrossed in the rain outside the window. It sounds so peaceful with the birds chirping. The dark, semi-stormy sky has some orange colors trying peak up to start the day for us. The morning setting is something I never miss. I look out to the mountainous terrene of district 2. The sight of beautiful undisturbed trees, help me try to forget about the nightmares.

"Jo?" He helps too.

I came to 2 for fresh start, also to work in the military; they said that experienced veterans like me were needed, so I went. I ran into the famous Gale Hawthorne one day and we talked for hours. Gale and I talked about the games, the rebellion, life in 13, life in 2, each other's PTSD, and each other's feelings on being alone. It felt kind of good to let all my thoughts that were bottled up inside of me free. We only know each other here, we help each other heal.

One night we were having dinner at his house when I had a complete breakdown session; the thoughts of killing my district partner in my first games consumed my mind making me think of the cold hearted bloody murderer I really am. He stayed with me till I fell asleep, but I left before he woke up. I've never let anyone see me that way but with him it felt different, damn you Gale. Now I sleep at his house every night, but nothing has happened were not like that he just holds on to me to let me know that I'm safe in this reality. The feeling between us is something I can't explain it is not love it's... Trust, protection, comfort, it's my salvation from the past.

"Hawthorne?" I reciprocate back.

"I'm... I'm going to back to 12 to see my mother, Rory, Vick, and Posy today."

"How long have you been planning this?" I had no idea.

"Well, I called her up yesterday and it reminded me I haven't seen my family in three years since the rebellion, I feel terrible she thought I was mad at her. I have to go."

"How long will you be gone?" It sets in that I will be alone with my thoughts if he goes.

"No idea, but I need you to come with me."

"What, pretty boy don't travel well."

"I'm serious Johanna. You're really important to me, you are one of the only good things in my life now, I need my family to see this," he puts his muscular arms around my small frame from the back as we gaze out the window. He only says Johanna if it's important or when I did something wrong, which me being me seems to happen a lot. Well I haven't done anything yet today, so he's really serious about me going. What does this mean about our friendship; I'm really 'important' to him?

"What do you mean by, I'm important to you?"

"I mean I care."

"I hope you care because if not then you're a mutt. So what are you trying to say?"

"I mean I care so much about you it scares the shit out of me!" He whispers into my ear from behind me, I smile because he can't see me.

My cheeks must be blushing up a storm right now. I can't think about that right now though because anyone I've ever cared about has ended up dead. I can't lose Gale like I've lost my brother and sister. I can't go with him today; I have to stay strong on my own. I'm a victor, the world is my oyster I can do anything on my own or at least that's what Finnick told me once.

"Don't you think for one moment that you're going back to a closed up, lonely, secluded, emotionless Johanna, that the world thinks you are. Jo, I'm never letting you go back to that. We live in a new world, its okay to let someone in. I promise I won't tell anyone that you're actually a human being." Gale is staring right in my eyes now and his voice is almost a whisper. I don't know who leans in first but our lips come together for a short while.

When we break apart he questioned, "So you're coming to 12?"

"When do we leave?"


	2. Chapter 2: Back Home

After the hovercraft drops us off in the meadow we headed into town and herd a girl scream telling us where to go. "Gale! Gale! Your home, I've missed you so much!" A beaming Posy leaps into his arms, he spins her around. He's so good with kids, I'm like a witch compared to him.

"Gale is that you?" A woman who I'm guessing is his mother comes out their front door with tears of joy in her eyes and joins the hug.

"I've missed you guys so much, I'm so sorry I've been gone so long." His mother smiles and kisses him on the cheek, "Oh and this is Johanna Mason, you remember her from 13 don't you? I hope you didn't mind me bringing her here." He gestures to me. I put on my best smile; trying to seem kind.

"The Johanna Mason, Gale told me all about you yesterday on the phone!" She hugs me unexpectedly. Wow she's excited to meet a depressed, confused, axe murderer, that's just great.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Hawthorne!"

"Please call me Hazelle! Boys get out here we have guests, no not guests, family." Soon two teenage boys come running out confused.

"It's Gale and Jo..Jo..Hanna!" Posy squeals at them. All of the siblings get in a group hug; I think of my younger brother and my younger sister that were killed because of me, we were never this close.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The smaller one, Vick I think, whispers loud enough for me hear. Gale whispers something back right in his ear that I can't hear, Vick smiles. Damn you Gale what did you say! I don't even know how to answer Vicks question myself.

"Let's go inside, I have lunch ready." Hazelle says smiling. Me and Gale sit next to each other and eat what looks like potatoes, vegetables, and some type of meat. I sit quiet as everyone is asking him questions, like what is district 2 like, do you hunt there, do you have weapons, have you meet any new friends, are you really in charge of the whole district? He answered every one of them. He's so much more of a kind person than I took him as.

00000

The boys left to go look around town a while ago, but I'm stuck here. His mother is so sweet, that's something I'd never think but it's true. She is just so damn joyous, probably because her son came home after three years. I don't remember what having a mother feels like. I do remember that my mother wasn't that great though she got herself publicly executed, but Hazelle is just so kind hearted even though she's had so much taken away from her. I sit in the living room staying quiet but Posy is staring right at me.

"How is Gale at home, did he miss us?" Posy asks so cute and innocent like she never knew what happened.

"Well he told me early this morning that he hasn't seen you guys in 3 years and he felt incredibly terrible!"

"He should be! He left me with only Rory and Vick to play with." Posy pouts.

"Oh hush Pose. So you guys live together?" Hazelle asks.

"Well I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I technically still live in my apartment that Paylor gave me, but I stay with Gale most nights."

"So are you guys like together, together?" Hazelle questioned.

"We don't ever talk about that kind of crap. I'm not going to see other guys if that's what you mean though." As I say that I hear the front door close and I know he heard what I think of us.

 **Thanks for reading :) Please review and tell me what you think!(P.S. you can still review if you don't have an account)**


	3. Chapter 3: Covering Pain

"Who is 'we'?" Gale questions from behind me.

"Right on cue, aren't you Hawthorne?" I stand up and turn to him.

"Of course, I'm always here right when you want me?" He says sarcastically as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"How much did you hear?"

"Something like 'we don't do that crap and another guy'. Are you dating someone Johanna?" He confronts me.

"Hey Posy, why don't we go check on the boys, give them some space, okay?" Hazelle picks up Posy and they go out the front door.

"Is there some guy you've never told me about?" Gale questions.

"Oh yea there's this guy I see in between being with YOU all morning, working overtime, barrack checks, eating every meal with YOU, and staying at YOUR house at night."

"What?"

"Keep up Gale, when would I have time for someone else when you're the only person I talk to out of work?" He stares at me with care but the look in his eyes is filled with confusion.

"I feel like I have no friends to talk to other than you, thank you for not hating me after what happen in the war." He whispers.

I grab Gale's hand, he has this look on his face like the past is coming back to attack him. "Gale no one has left you! You've left them, stupid!"

"Jo," he interrupts, he takes his hand away and covers his face.

"No Gale. You're family is so grateful that you've came back to visit them they missed you! I bet some other people have missed you too."

"No I can't see them. I can't see her after what I did to her sister."

"That wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was. I killed a little girl. She was like my sister, so sweet and caring," he looks as if he is tearing himself apart from the inside, banging his hands on his legs,"but I killed her!"

"You did not! Coin didn't even tell you she was going to use that bomb you made. Or that Prim was even going to be there in the first place! Probably underestimated you and didn't look at it. It's her fault Gale, she was just like Snow, she's a frickin' demon. Coin was impulsive, ignorant, and insensitive!" I pull Gale's hands away from his face, and then slap him right across the cheek. "Get your crap together, I'm am no ware near mental or physically stable but I do a pretty damn well job at faking it!"

He looks at me inhales, then smirks, putting on a mask. I smile at how well he covered his pain. "How about we go visit my old friend Haymitch and see if he's died of alcohol poisoning."

He gets up, grabs my hand and guides me outside quietly. I guess he thinks I'm right to see the old drunk. As we leave, I see Rory and Vick playing pass in the yard. "Hey dudes we're going to see wise Mr. Abernathy, later," I say.

"Good luck with him! Oh and dinner is at 6, mom doesn't put with people who are late!" Rory replies. I wave back at him and were on our way. 12 has changed a lot there's new buildings and homes, the seam is gone so the Hawthorne's live in a big new house people helped them build after the bombings. Gale and I walk in a comfortable silence, taking it all in. Just then I hear deadly screams of help, and look up and see a trail of smoke coming from the Victors Village direction. Gale and I go on a full out sprint .

"Don't think it's Haymitch do you?" He asks.

"Nah his house would be engulfed in flames from all the alcohol," I say. As we approach the Victors Village entrance we see tons of worried people at the burning house. "It's Katniss's house I remember," Gale says worriedly. A man runs out with what looks like Katniss on his shoulder. Gale runs to him.

"Thom is that everyone?" Gale asks the man. "No Peeta's still in there!" He replies and Gale runs straight inside the burning house. "Gale!" I yell. "I have to!" And that's all he says.

The man, Thom I guess, drops her to the ground. Katniss's eyes are open but she's coughing furiously and has burn marks everywhere.

"Hey brainless what'd you do this time?" I question as I lean over her.

"Fuck you Johanna!" Katniss glares.

"Miss me?"

" _Cough, cough,_ get my mom or Hazelle to, _cough,_ help?" She chokes out smoke.

"Fine, I'll get Hazelle and she'll get your mom, only if you say please." Katniss looks annoyed.

"Please get my mother you frickin' bitch!" She screeches.

"Even if you didn't miss me, I certainly missed you babe!" I smile than run away.

Seeing Mrs. Everdeen on the street I walked towards her. "Johanna?" She asks.

"Yep it's me, but that doesn't matter, Katniss's house caught on fire. She's in a lot of pain."

"All right I saw that, I have my medic bag but I need you to go get Hazelle, a long wood board, and towels." She immediately went into nurse mode; I nodded and got going to get Hazelle.

00000

The Hawthorns and I run back to the house. People have left and Mrs. Everdeen is helping Katniss but Gale is nowhere to be found! Oh my god I can't lose him I can't, he's all I have, I can't believe he'd sacrifice his life for a guy who took his childhood love. I run up to a worried looking Thom.

"Where's Gale! What stupid thing happened?"

"He came out a few seconds ago without Peeta, and ran straight back in, I have people coming with water buckets soon." Thom yells. Suddenly I have no idea what I should do. Should I go help Katniss? Should I go get water buckets?

I know what I have to do. I make one of the most ignorant decisions I've ever made and run straight into the burning house filled with smoke.


	4. Chapter 4: Burning House

**I wanted to say thanks to all my readers' especially** **chemistrykim** **who wrote 'Short chapters but very good.. Johanna would be like so awkward with all the kindness she sees in Gale's family and how close they are' I promise I'm trying to make them longer!**

 **I do not own** **The Hunger Games** **, only the plot.**

I can't see much as I'm crouched down yelling for Gale and Peeta. The whole house is so dark all I see is smoke and red flames. Turning the corner I can see the back windows making light shine through the smoke. I'm in what I think is the kitchen when something grabs me weakly from the behind. I turn around and see Peeta choking to the ground. He has a terrible look in his eyes, a look of deep pain.

"Oh my God, Peeta!" Is all I can croak out, I grab his arms and drag him to the closest window by the back end of the house. I'm trying to pull it up or open it but there's a huge blaze of fire right next to it. There's a spatula on the ground I grab it and pound the window to bits. While I'm crawling through the window mess dragging Peeta behind me, I call out for Gale but I don't hear a thing. Luckily the windows on the first floor so I jump out and don't feel a thing. Once we're outside Thom comes up to me and directs Peeta to Mrs. Everdeen. I turn to go back inside but Rory grabs my arm and keeps me from going back in.

"Its okay, come out to the front," He says.

"What! Are you kidding me, Gale's still in there! Are you going to let your brother die! That low even for me!" I shove him off and go towards the broken, flaming, window.

"Johanna wait," Rory interrupts.

"No he's your brother, you'll have to live with the guilt that you let him go. That guilt frickin' sucks, trust me I know!" I scream at him.

"Johanna," Thom yells. I turn around to go in the house when someone grabs my waist protectively from behind and pulls me back. "I swear if you don't let go of me right now I'll slit your throat!" I shriek.

"Go ahead, I'm not letting go?" I turn around to see Gale with his arms around me. He has burnt marks all over him. The way his holding me feels like he's using me for support. His face looks happy and sarcastic, his natural self.

"I hate you," he encloses his arms around me like a gorilla hugging a small monkey. I wrap my arms around him. Katniss and Peeta's house is starting to deteriorate with parts of the roof falling off; if Gale were still in there he'd be dead.

I now realize I can never live without him. If Gale leaves I'll really have no one left. I might seem strong like a soldier on the outside, but in the inside I feel lost and scared. Gale makes me feel safe, joyful, and found. I never want to let go of him.

"Are you okay Jo?" He looks down at my brown eyes and I notice I'm tearing up. He wipes my tears with his thumbs.

"No I'm not; I don't think I'll ever be."

"It's alright; I'm nowhere near okay either. By this is just the start, we will get better. Paylor wants me to lead all the teams in our covert missions," Gale wraps his arms around me again.

"I don't even want to hear that, but right now you should see Mrs. Everdeen about those burns," I command him. We walk around to the front of the burnt down house, our fingers are interlocked again. The first problem we both forgot about comes back to us.

"Gale?"

"Katniss?" He drops my hand.

I feel my heart drop as well. They both stare at each like they're seeing aliens. Neither one of them moves a muscle, their jaws are dropped, eyes wide.

00000

I walk into the Hawthorn's kitchen and hear Peeta talking to Hazelle. "And thank you so much for letting Katniss and I stay at your house! We'll be out as soon as our Mrs. Everdeen says our burns are healed enough, after we'll figure out what to do with the house I guess." He looks in pain with all the bandages wrapped around him.

"Stay as long as you need I'm serious, you guys are like my other children. Plus Gale and Johanna are here anyways so what's two more. We have this big new house Thom helped us build has more than enough room. Maybe you could ask him to help with your house too." I sit down right next to Peeta on a bar stool, Hazelle looks surprised. "Oh Johanna you're still up?"

"Well I usually go to bed late because I have to make sure two barracks of woman are back from training and ready to stay in for the night, so this is nothing," I reply.

"Would you like some black tea?" Peeta offers.

"I guess so," I reply. He pours the hot liquid into an empty mug.

"Does Gale usually go to bed earlier like right now?" She questions.

"Sometimes I guess, but Mrs. Everdeen put him on some painkilling drugs and I think he's out like a light."

"Wait, do you and Gale live together in 2?" Peeta interrupts.

"I don't know do you and Katniss live together in 12?"

"Did you not hear, we got married privately a couple months ago. Katniss finally agreed to it," Peeta has a huge smile on his face, then it fades, "but she still says she won't have kids."

"Figures," I murmur.

"I bet she'll come around someday Peeta, she was all ways so good with Prim and Posy," Hazelle comments. "Katniss has to tell herself the games are over and never coming back."

"I'd love for her to get over it but it's something that will never leave you, especially if we were in two games and a rebellion, its way more damaging, right Johanna?"

"I don't talk about the games anymore, when I do though I wish I could just block it out with morphine drip and liquor shots, but Gale doesn't let me."

"Hold on you never answered my question, are you and Gale like a thing?"

I take a moment to think about it. All the time we spend together, plus the fact that we sleep right next to each other, plus how I'm not afraid to tell him anything and he's not afraid to tell me anything, plus the kiss... I thought I couldn't ever be tied down. I'm Johanna freaking Mason I can never be tied down! But when Gale was in that burning house today I felt like I was going to die if I ever lost him. God Gale, what have you done to me! I know my answer now like I've known it forever.

"Yes," I reply confidently."But please don't tell anyone, especially Katniss," He smiles, and nods his head.

"Finally, you know when I got to talk to him on the phone yesterday he sounded so overjoyed when he told me about you!" Hazelle says happily. "He told me that you gave more importance and meaning to his life. He really likes you Johanna." I feel like I might be blushing like crazy, I can't believe she said that. I wonder what else he tells his mom, I think to myself.

"Never took him as an emotion soft person, but he's still not a weak person either," I say. "I've always thought if I let my guard down I would look weak or powerless. That's not true at all though, Gale is the strongest person I know emotionally and physically."

"This new world really changed you for the better didn't it," Peeta jokes.

"Oh shut up, I'm going to bed," I tell him.

"Goodnight sweetie!" Oh God Hazelle did not just say that. "Well I am sweet aren't I, goodnight," I say sarcastically turning to the stairs.

00000

After I go to the bathroom to get ready for bed, I walk quietly into the bedroom we're staying in, surprised to see the lights on.

"Hey," Gale greets me. He is sitting on the bed reading a book, the same thing he was doing two hours ago when we got back from the ruble.

"Sometimes, well most times I feel you need a friend." I sit next to him; he puts the stupid book down.

"You're my friend right, we'll wait,"

"Excuse me!" I interrupt him.

"No I mean your way more than just my friend, you dork." He puts his muscular arm around my small shoulder, Gale kisses my temple and I lean into his side. I wish we could stay here forever, in his arms where no one will get to me. We stay in this comfortable silence for a while till I break the ice.

"Are you going to talk to her tomorrow?"

"What do I say? Sorry I'm the reason your sweet little sister is dead."

"No, you can apologize seriously to her then ask what you could do to help her, or ask about how she and Peeta are doing. They got married you know." His expression goes blank.

"I always thought if the world never changed that her and I would get married. Of course I don't like her anymore but she didn't even call me to tell the news." What is so great about that girl, seriously!

"They live in their own world okay, to them sometimes it's just Katniss and Peeta" I smile to him. "Let's go to bed and deal with this crap tomorrow." Gale turns off the lights and gets under the covers.

As I lay there I swear I hear Gale whisper, "I'm so glad I have you instead," as I drift off to sleep in his arms.

 **Thanks for reading, please tell me what you thought in a review down below and I will put you in my intro(a new thing I'm doing).**


	5. Chapter 5: Night Time Tea

**Hey guys its been forever since I have posted a new chapter, I'm so sorry! Thank you for all my followers, favorites, and reviews! Please leave me a comment or review to tell me what you think, if you have any ideas, constructive criticism, or tell me what you liked!**

 **I do not own The Hunger Games only this plot**

I awake from a dreamless sleep with a massive headache. My mind is spinning, I can't think straight. Ever since my first treacherous games six years ago I haven't been able to sleep well but it has gotten better now knowing that Gale is there and I'm not alone. It must be the middle of the night now from the view outside the dark window. Damn my head hurts, I keep turning to make it better but nothing is working. As I turn again I see Gale sleeping like a dead rock while my mind is burning. I've heard you look younger when you're sleeping and seeing him now I can tell. Gale doesn't look so depressed or stressed out of his mind like he usually looks, he looks peaceful, and he looks undamaged.

I give up on trying to get comfortable and hop up from the bed taking a glance at Gale before I leave the room. Deciding to head for the kitchen I go down stairs. I hope Hazelle has pain reliever meds or tea or something like that. As I turn into the kitchen I'm surprised by a light on, I hide around the corner to see who it is. Of course it's nothing other than the girl with the braided hair.

"Hey brainless," I pop out and Katniss jumps back almost spilling her tea looking horrified. "What's wrong with you, wait don't tell me does Peeta snores like a horse?" I find a mug in the cabinet and sit next to Katniss on the bar stools.

"God, Johanna! You scared me," Katniss says aggressively. "Why are you up at three o'clock in the morning?" Oh so that's what time it is.

"I gave up on sleep years ago and I have a pounding headache. How are your burns?" I ask.

"My mom gave me some healing slave and I put it all over my legs, they're kind of numbed but that's the least of my problems." She shakes her head looking down.

"So the obvious question is what happened girly?"

"Peeta had an attack," she says quietly.

"I always knew that someday someone that kind would just snap and you'll be lost..."

"No, it's not funny!" She interrupts. I put my hands up in surrender and nod for her to go on. "They're not as bad as they used to be when he would throw things and try to strangle me. Those kinds of attacks would last hours, but these attacks he breaks down and shuts me out completely, I try to help him but he screams at me to get away." Katniss chokes out. "He says it's to protect me." Katniss's eyes are watering and she is biting her lip. She is hurting; I can tell it is killing her to see him like that. I remember the day Peeta and I came back from the Capitol, the day Gale saved us. That day Peeta was loaded with tracker jacker venom and he exploded when he saw Katniss. He almost choked her to death. I could hear the bloody screaming from my hospital bed. It makes sense that he doesn't want her in the room when he's like that; it's to keep her alive. Just like everything we've done recently was to keep her alive.

"Do you always leave the room?" I question.

"Most of the time but when he hurts himself I have to intervene. It breaks me to know that there's nothing anyone can do to prevent the attacks." Her eyes are red and she won't look up.

"What does Dr. Aurelius do about it? I know he gave me a prescription to help my PTSD and whatever else is wrong with me."

"He did but it doesn't help much it just makes him less violent apparently. Peeta also has to see a psychologist every 3 weeks to 'talk it out'. It really just makes him uncomfortable." I sip my mint tea. It is helping my head go from a massive headache to a miner headache.

"He'll be okay by Tomorrow, right?"

"His breakdowns only last about a couple hours so yeah he should be fine." She replies, I can tell she is scared for him but I don't say anything. We both sip our tea in a calm silence. I think about going and seeing Peeta to help him like I helped him when we were trapped in the Capitol but I think I could make it worse. Katniss breaks the silence with the question I was waiting for.

"So are you and Gale are together?"

I wait to answer her but the look in her eyes is all curiosity. "Yeah," I speak quietly scared of her answer.

She turned stone cold, doesn't say a word. "I'm sorry," I tell her. Katniss and Gale used to be kind of together I think. Is Katniss not over choosing Peeta, does she still miss Gale? I didn't take him from her and she still has Peeta, I have every right to be with Gale, right?

"You don't have any reason to be sorry. It's just that before my games I always thought that Gale and I would end up getting married or live out in the woods together or something. I've missed him so much."

"He never thought he'd see you here, I think he still thinks you're mad at him for what happened."

"I was traumatized at first but then I thought about for a long time and I know now that Gale would have died for her. There is no possible way that he knew she was there," She started smiling at me,"but I really don't want to talk about that right now. Instead tell me about you and Gale, how did you meet, do you live together in 2, does anyone else know about you guys?" She says giddy with excitement.

"Slow down Brainless!" I interrupt her.

"I'm serous my two good friends are dating I want to know about it!" She says laughing.

I go on to tell her the whole story, about how we meet up after the war all the way to what we did this morning. We sound like real girls talking about our relationships. Katniss tells me about when she and Peeta got married and how she is rethinking her no kid rule in her life. I tell her about my high up military commander job at the base in 2. Peeta reopened the Mellark's bakery and they're both running it. We talked till dawn ignoring the fact that we haven't talked in a year. I hear footsteps on the stairs, who would be up at dawn?

"Morning," Gale comes strolling in all dressed. He stops behind me and starts messing with my hair. He does that a lot when he is nervous about something.

"Good morning Gale," Katniss says flatly. I choose to stay quiet because I feel I have no place in this conversation.

"Katniss I know we haven't seen each other in a while but I was wondering if we could go hunting like old times to catch up?"

"I'd love to but you'll have to take it slow with me after what happened yesterday. Is that okay if we leave you Johanna?" Katniss asked.

"As long as you two don't end up killing each other deep in the woods or doing other 'exciting' activities." I reply seductively.

Gale looks over my shoulder at me, "As delightful as both those offers sound I'll assure you that's not on my agenda." He winks at me.

"You too are funny but let's go now, Gale I have something to tell you. After the bombing something happened," Katniss says seriously. Gale squeezes my shoulders and they both leave the kitchen. Whatever it is it had to be serious if she can't say it in front of me.

 **Tell me what you think in a review I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
